Ash the white Mew: Child of Arceus
by UnsafestMoss81
Summary: Mew and Arceus have a child who is turned human so that he can become the chosen one. Ten years latter Ash is on the run with only his best friend Pikachu. Soon Ash will learn the truth about his family and what he is.
1. Chapter 1: Watching him grow

Talking "Hi"

Thinking _Hi_

Pokemon talking **"Hi"**

Prologue: The Chosen One is born

In the Hall of Origins the worlds Legendary Pokémon are grouped looking at the pink, blue eyed cat own as Mew and Arceus a white goat like creature with a golden wheel attached to its body. Beside the two on the ground was a small white egg with pink spots around the shell.

"When do you think it will hatch?" asked Celebi.

"Hopefully by tomorrow, then we will have to say our goodbyes." answered Arceus.

"My lord, are you sure you and Mew want to go through with this? This is your child after all?" asked Dialga.

Mew nodded "Yes, Arceus has already decided that our child will be the chosen one, and must have a strong bond with humans and Pokémon alike by becoming a trainer. And sadly I don't believe they allow Pokémon to become a Pokémon trainer.".

"I'm with Dialga for once, you're its parents shouldn't you be the ones to raise it and just send it to Earth when its old enough?"

Arceus shook his head "No, in order for him to have the perfect understanding of human and Pokémon relationships our child must start at the beginning. Don't worry about our child being raised, myself and Mew have already chosen a human that has the heart and kindness to do so.".

Lugia raised an eyebrow with interest "And if I may ask, who might that be my lord?"

"A human female in a small town called Pallet that lies in the Kanto region." Answered Arceus.

Then Entei spoke up "What are you planning on calling your child?"

Arceus sighed "It took around 30 minutes but we came up with a decent name out of the hundreds Mew came up with..."

The other legendaries in the room sweat dropped, probably should of guessed Mew would go overboard when it came to naming the child.

"... Our childs name is the Legendary Ash, and soon to be Ash Ketchum from Pallet."

Chapter 1: Watching him grow

The next day came slow for the legendaries, all anxious to see Mew's and Arceus newborns arrival. They all once again grouped around the two parents with the smaller legendaries like Celebi and the Lake guardians Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf at the front while the more larger ones watched from the back. All eyes were on the egg as it was shaking wildly until it started to glow and left in its place a much small baby Mew. Its fur was pure white just like its father and when it opened its eyes for the first time adjusting to the light, were gold instead of the blue crystal eyes that its mother has. The female legendaries cooed in happiness seeing the cute new born Mew in front of them, much like the males except trying not to show it so much to keep their reputation. Same can't be said for the newborn, feeling uneasy with the larger lifeforms looking down at it and shut its eyes closed trying to hide behind it small stubby paws shaking in fear. Thats until it felt two pink paws, one around its stomach and the other gently rubbing the back of its head. Turning its head to find out who paws it belong to saw that it was no other than Mew herself and gently saying with a smile "Its okay Ashy they're not going to hurt you, and if they do they have to get to me first your mother.".

Ash tilted it head to the side a little confused at what Mew was saying, then he heard another unknown voice. "And me.."

Ash turn its head once again to the new voice to see Arceus nuzzling him "...I won't let anything happen to you my son, as your father.".

Ash was still just as confused not understanding what the to were saying, but he did feel safe around his "Mother" and "Father" not wanting to be left alone. Soon he let a small and cute yawn and fell asleep once again making the females squeal in delight. Arceus smiled as he looked at his sleeping child and chosen one then saying that it is time.

Mew slowly nodded and gave Ash a small kiss on the forehead before lifting him up and onto a small basket with soft blankets inside, and letting a single tear fall from her eyes. Arceus then lifted his head and gently touched his sons head and started to glow again leaving a newborn human child. Mew picked up the basket with Ash still sleeping inside and teleport from the Hall of Origins to a small house in Pallet town and leaving him on the doorstep and ringed the doorbell. Watching from the distance Mew saw the human own as Delia Ketchum read the note on the basket.

"Please look after Ash with the utmost love and care. We are sorry but its not our destiny to raise our son, but we know you can. So please don't disappoint us."

She saw as Delia looked around trying to find the one responsible for leaving the baby on her doorstep but to no reveal. Looking back down at the baby known as Ash, she smiled and took him in her home. Mew gave a smile of her own and thought _I look forward to watching you grow and meeting you again in the future Ash._

Ten years latter:

Arceus was once again looking into a special clear pool in the ground inside the Hall of Origins that helped him show the events that just happened on Earth.

Flashback:

On New Island a large fight between the original Pokémon and their clone counterparts. By this point most have fallen due to losing their energy. Two of which are Mew and her clone Mewtwo charging their powerful psychic blast attacks. In the stadium watching on the sidelines a group of Pokémon trainers one of which is Ash Ketchum wearing his everyday clothes and his Pokémon League Expo hat. After seen his own Pikachu and best friend fall to the ground with his clone, he finally had enough and ran towards the two psychics in the middle of the stadium.

"You have to stop!" those were his final words before colliding with the two Psychic blasts.

Ash's friends and the Pokémons eyes widened seeing the event in front of them.

Mewtwo watched as that said boy fell to the ground and turned to stone. _"Fool, trying to stop our battle."_

Mew was scared stiff thinking that she just killed her own child and could only watch as his pikachu ran up to him try to wake him up.

End Flashback:

After watching the battle conclude with Mewtwo flying off with the other clones Mew teleported beside Arceus.

"I sorry Arceus" said Mew as she hung her head low "For what Mew?".

"It was my fault that our son almost died!" she exclaimed with tears flying down her cheek.

"It wasn't your fault Mew, it was his role to do that as the chosen one to stop the fighting and teach MewTwo his lesson about one's birth." said Arceus.

"I still feel I'm the one to blame." said Mew as she rubbed her eyes.

"At least hes still alive thats the main thing." said Arceus

"Yeah but I finally see him in person in so long and now thanks to Mewtwo has forgotten me." pouted Mew.

"Don't worry not only will he see you and me again, but he'll be back in his Mew form soon."

To be continued..

**UnsafestMoss81: What do you think? Is it good enough to continue? Well I guesses I'll wait and see. Thanks for everyone giving my positive feedback on my stories and don't worry for those who like my other story Ashchu: Lost and Found I haven't given up on it. I'm just having a small time out, and once again thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: On the run!

Talking "Hi"

Thinking _Hi_

Pokemon Talking **"Hi"**

Chapter 2: On the run!

The sun was setting in the small town of Pallet and the Pokémon trainer known as Ash Ketchum was running as fast as he can out of his hometown with his starter and trusted friend on his shoulder. He kept running, not stopping once to take a break until finally he made it to the top of a hill and the entrance of Route one, he looked back and saw in the distance Police Officers parking outside of a building with a windmill where the famous Professor Oak lives. Ash's heart ran faster watching the scene, he couldn't exactly tell what's going on since he was so far away but saw that the Officers were making their way inside the lab. _How… how could this happen?_ he thought as he continued to watch, until he was snapped out of it thanks to Pikachu tapping him on the head and pointing at the forest. Ash gave a small nod and made his way into Route one at a running speed. They made their way deeper into the forest, not bothering to walk on the path in Route one, until they came across a stream that was calm without one single wave. Ash began to have flashbacks of the day he started his journey as a trainer and getting pulled by the current with Pikachu unconscious in his arms while being hunted by Spearow, only this time it was Humanity.

Pikachu didn't seem that interested in the trip down memory lane since something more interesting was on his mind. Pokémon that lived in the woods of Route one were watching the two and followed wherever they go. Ash didn't notice there stalkers because it was dark with the only light coming off the moon. Pikachu knew why they where here and didn't tell Ash knowing that they weren't a threat. Things soon turned for the worst when thunder was heard in the distance and getting closer every minute. Then small raindrops were falling from the sky causing static to fly off Pikachu's red electric cheeks.

_This isn't good_ Ash thought,knowing that they didn't have any tent with them and it was still a day long trip to Viridian City. Ash was thinking harder than ever before, with questions floating in his head _What are we going to do? We can't sleep out here in rain without shelter! I have to do something but what?!._ Pikachu once again brought Ash back into reality when he notice a Kangaskhan with of course its child in its pouch, just behind a few bushes. Ash searched his pocket until he found his updated Kanto Pokédex and scanned the Kangaskhan.

"Kangaskhan, a Parent Pokémon. Once approaching extinction, they are now protected by law and inhabit the Safari Zone. Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way." After he put the Pokédex back into his pocket.

_Why on earth would a Kangaskhan be all the way out here?_ Ash thought, Pikachu got in his stance in case the Pokémon attacked but instead it stood there waving its paw telling them to follow. "What do you think Pikachu? Should we follow?" ask Ash earning a nod from Pikachu after hopping onto his shoulder. Ash and Pikachu kept following close behind the Kangaskhan who led them to a cave tall enough for them all to stand in, surrounded by a small lake. The cave was big enough to fit at least five more full grown Kangaskhan, and hiding out of view was a small pile of berries and fruits. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and walked inside of the cave waiting for Ash.

"Are you letting us stay here for the night?" Asked Ash, not sure whats going on. The Kangaskhan nodded to confirm Ash's question.

Ash smiled and gave out a sigh in relief that they won't have to sleep out in the rain. "Thanks so much Kangaskhan, we promise to leave as soon as the rain stops." earning a smile back from Kangaskhan.

Time soon past and Ash fell asleep on the cave floor, while Pikachu was watching the entrance. **"You can sense our watchers, can't you?"**

Pikachu turned and saw the mama Kangaskhan **"Yeah they've been following us for awhile now, its because of Ash isn't it."**

The Kangaskhan nodded **"The Pokémon all feel that the chosen one is depressed, scared, and confused."**

**"Does every Pokémon know who he is?"** asked Pikachu

**"Yes, the ones that are lucky enough to meet one of the Legendaries have asked and confirmed it. You're trainer…" "and best friend…"** Pikachu interrupted.

**" and best friend is not only the chosen one, but also Mew's, and Arceus child if the rumors are true."**

Pikachu went wide eyed at the last part **"Really! Wow, I've known that Ash was the chosen one since the event at the Orange Islands, and then learning from Mew that Ash is her child when we went to the Tree of Beginning. But I didn't know Arceus was his father."**

**"Where are you two heading now?"** asked Kangaskhan.

**"We don't really know, Ash has been accused of stealing expensive technology and now Officer Jenny and the rest of Kanto's police force is after us."**

**"Do you have any idea who it was who framed him?"** asked Kangaskhan.

Pikachu shook his head **"We don't, but Ash's friends are trying to find any evidence they can to help Ash's case. They better hurry to because I don't know how long we…"**

Pikachu's ears began to twitch, there was a lot of people heading towards them. Running to the entrance to the cave, Pikachu could see large group of police officers with Arcanine's, Growlithe's and Pidgeot's heading towards the cave. Pikachu ran over to Ash and woke him up from his slumber, after realizing what was happening, he grabbed his bag and run out of the cave with Pikachu.

It was still raining, behind Ash and Pikachu were the officers still giving chase after the thirteen year old. No matter how fast the two ran they couldn't get away, trying anything to give them the slip, using Pikachu's Thunderbolt to distract them and even some of the wild Pokémon helped out. The two were eventually stopped when they ran into another set of officers. A official Police chopper was hovering above them, shing a ray of light marking their location. "Ash Ketchum, you're completely surrounded with no escape! We are placing you under arrest charged with stealing and property damage! Send back your Pikachu into it's Pokéball and place any other Pokémon or items you have on the ground with your hands above your head!".

Ash and Pikachu's minds were going crazy thinking almost the exact same thing. _Idiots! I/he didn't do it!_. All Hope was lost, until a white glow surrounded the two, and in a flash they dispersed leaving the Officer Jenny and her team speechless. Ash and Pikachu opened their eyes to find they weren't in Route one anymore but in a large white room looking like a palace with a Large throne on the other side of the room, marble floors and pillars holding up the ceiling. The room was surprisingly bright considering there was no sign of lights keeping it lit.

Ash was about to speak until another voice asked the same question. "Where are we?". Ash looked around to find it was still only him and Pikachu in the room.

Ash scratched his head. "Thats funny I thought I heard a voice."

"I didn't hear anything." Ash look down to find the words where coming from Pikachu.

"I-It was you! I can understand you!" Pikachu looked at Ash with the same shocked expression before asking. "You can! How?"

"Its because you're in the Hall of Origins…" Ash and Pikachu turn to see the alpha Pokémon himself Arceus entering the room. "Every language spoken here is translated."

After getting over the shock Ash was the first to ask "Arceus! So it was you who helped teleport us out of there?.

Arceus nodded "I saw what happened in my reflecting pool and got you two out before they had the chance. In the mean time you two are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. Follow me and I'll show you to your room."

Ash then picked up Pikachu and held him in his arms and followed Arceus out of the main room into a large hallway connecting to many different rooms.

"I should probably warn you that this is the time of year when all the other Legendaries come back here and stay for the month." said Arceus.

Ash nodded "I'm sorry if we are in the way."

"Not at all Ash, in fact I think most if not all the other Legendaries are willing to see you again even the ones you haven't met yet. All I ask if you can stay in your room while we have are meetings, after you're welcome to look around and do whatever you please."

Soon they arrived at Ash's and Pikachu's room right next to Arceus and Mew's. When they went inside they saw a king size bed, a desk with four draws on the side, a large T.V and two other doors with a closet and personal bathroom.

"The others will be here soon, I recommended you get some rest and I'll send one of the other Legendaries to inform you when breakfast is ready." Then Arceus left closing the door behind him, leaving Ash and Pikachu so they could rest.

To be continued…

UnsafestMoss81: Once again thanks for the positive reviews and supporting the story. Keep a look out for the next chapter.


End file.
